imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ravenclaw's Warrior Training Guide
*LAST ADDED: Information on bosses and what level you should attempt them* Hi i'm Ravenclaw, I play on the Caligo server and am a proud Lanos player :) Hopefully you can see me somewhere online hehe. This guide is for WARRIORS like myself. I will also list at the bottom the bosses you should attempt at your level. I will only update this guide once I hit the levels myself, so please bear with me. This is a new guide. Please let me know if anything is incorrect. ''' Training; Regular Monsters''' Here's the guide for training on Regular Monsters. Levels 1-3 When your a new player you might want to train on Kooii since everything else is alittle hard. These levels are really fast. Level 3 might be alittle slow but you still should get to it in about 2 minutes. Remember to pick up all loot and armor because the armor can be worn or sold to the Crimsonabre Merchant or Secret Phantom. ''' Levels 3-5' After level 3 or at level 3 you would want to move onto '''Bramble Donguri'. These are like Kooii, they don't attack you but what makes them differ apart from appearance is that they won't move either. These should be very easy and will drop you some good loot at your level. Plus they drop some useful items that you can use on your journey. ''' Levels 5-6' At this level you should be training on '''Leaf Boars' and Angry Leaf Boars. They drop the best look in the Woody Forest and have quick respawn time so there should be heaps coming after you that you will get level 6 really quick while earning lots of money. ''' Levels 6-7' You can either train on these at level 5 since they respawn quickly but they should deal less damage at level 6 making them quicker to kill. '''Swamp Mushrooms '''drop very good loot, sell the weapons that you get that you don't need. But keep the '''Old Feathers' and Dried Mushrooms '''because you can trade the '''Old Feathers into Kulin for enchant scrolls and you can either sell the Dried Mushrooms or trade them in for Special Mushroom Beer. ''' Levels 7-8' You can either continue training on Mushrooms or you can train on '''Flower Elementals'. They drop seeds that can be sold for quite alot and can drop quite alot of loot. I do warn you though. Going through level 7&8 was so slow it literally bored me, so just hang in there! ''' Levels 9-10' Now that your beginning to hit the levels were you should be quite into the game already I suggest you train on '''Swamp Spiders'. They drop some of the best loot on the swampland. If you have a party though you should go to the Mushroom Spore and party on Poisonous Mushrooms, they drop very rare and excellent loot like Fugiskin Belt (sells for about 10k on the BT) ''' ''' Levels 10-12 At these levels there are lots of monsters you can train on. Poisonous Spiders are the way to go. They drop amazing loot like the Swamp Spider. You can also train on Swamp Boars although they do have alot, there are White Spiders that regularly spawn there and also have lots of people hunting there. If you have a party you may want to move from Poisonous Mushrooms to Cave Bats & Mushroom Flowers. ''' Levels 11-12' Now once your level 10 you can actually start on '''Red Crabs' but they will deal lots of damage to you. So the only way I think you should fight Red Crabs at level 10 is if you have at least 15 armor. But these will drop decent loot and pirate coins you can trade in for 300xp at Rafril(Lanos) or Ratas(Siras). ''' Levels 11-13' '''Sandmen' are the way to go during these levels. Great drops, great xp and there is many to go round all the players who train here. These hit reasonably low damage for a warrior and occasionally there will be people who invite you to party fight. Overall I recommend training here to level 13. ''' Levels 13-15' These levels are pretty slow. But it's a big money maker and these levels will give you quick levels but it can take long and be quite boring. Train on '''Woopa' & Roopa until level 15 and you should get it since they attack in big groups Once you attain level 15 you are no longer a newbie. YAY! Remember to trade in your pirate coins. You can collect Woopa&'Roopa' scales to get Woopa Armor and just sell the rest. ''' Levels 14-16' I suggest that you start on the Testing Woopa and Marsh Donguri at the Lighthouse Dungeon Floor 1. These would be ideal at level 15 as they are hard at level 14. These should be quite easy since they will give 0.5-1%xp at level 15. Just beware of pkers because there is more Sira in the Lighthouse than Lanos. Fighting; Bosses Heres the guide for what level you should be fighting IMO's many bosses. All bosses can be fought at 2 levels below reccommended if you have a party or multiple persons fighting. Just run when it starts attacking you. '''KEY': Image - in-game image of boss, Name - name of boss, Type - monster type of boss, Level - level of boss, Level Rec. - reccommended level you fight boss, Attack - attack style of boss.